Document intensive business processes have traditionally been a fixture in many different industries. For example, document forms are routinely exchanged among various business partners, clients, customers, suppliers, and the like, with recipients manually adding information to complete the document forms before returning them to the original sender or another third party. Upon receipt of the completed document forms, another individual often reviews the completed document forms to glean the information added to the document form by the original recipient for manual entry into a computing system or use in another business process. While computing systems have been developed to improve collaboration, integration, and cooperation within or among organizations, readily integrating document intensive business processes with these systems in a manner that leverages the full capabilities of such systems has proven to be challenging.